Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to research, locate, and obtain various types of information. For example, users may utilize a search engine to locate information about various items, such as items offered through an electronic marketplace. Some search approaches use similarity of different portions of an image to identify images and items that match features of the image. However, these approaches can be computationally intensive and may require substantial resources and/or time to implement. Further, these search approaches do not always present items and images that are of interest to the user.